Polymer composite materials are used in the wire and cable industry to provide insulation and sheathing of electrical conductors. Such materials must often satisfy a complicated variety of electrical, mechanical performance and fire requirements, which depend on the particular type of environment where the material is designed to be used.
In recent years, the use of materials containing a halogen, such as bromine or chlorine, has been limited in many countries. Gases evolved during burning can be corrosive, toxic, harmful & generate dense smoke obscuring escape in fire situations. The potential advantages of halogen-free cables may include reduced environmental and corrosive impact, as well as a potential reduction in smoke and/or toxic gas generation.
There is continuing a need to produce polymer composite materials for wire and cable applications that are substantially free of halogen-containing compounds while maintaining the necessary flame retardant and of physical attributes of the cable sheathing materials.